


Welcome To My Playground (My Home)

by taetaegukkie



Series: nct: life and in between [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Homecoming, M/M, Minor Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Nostalgia, happy tears cause johnny went home yaay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taetaegukkie/pseuds/taetaegukkie
Summary: Chicago has changed but it's still the same.What's still the same is this; his dad is making barbeque, his mom is embarrassing him in front of his friends and he still loves them with all his heart.What's different is this; he's here with his other family: his members, for the first time. And for some reason he's nervous in his own home.





	Welcome To My Playground (My Home)

**Author's Note:**

> gosh, never thought i'd post my first work on AO3 with this pair but after that JCC episode i couldnt resist it honestly. well, i hope this is good and i'd love to see what y'all think about it. hahha, enjoy!

The anticipation was choking him. His eyes were glued to the window and he knew Mark had a camera recording his reaction while Taeyong held one behind him to show the view of suburban chicago passing by; framing his back.

It was odd being here after so many years.

So much had changed but at the same time nothing had. It was a weird feeling of inertia which was contrasted and disrupted by the everchanging pull of time.

For Johnny this was like looking back at old pictures in new light. He knew this place, he grew up here but he also didn't. That was weird.

What was weirder is that for some reason he felt...nervous. As they got nearer he could feel his hands start to fumble; a nervous tick he picked up as he started to fix his clothes and hair for the fifteenth time since they got on the bus.

He felt a hand wrap around his own when he started jingling the keyrings attached to his bag on his lap, and pull it onto the perpetrator's lap instead. He knew that hand just by touch and didn't really have to look up even to tell who it was but he did anyways.

Johnny's eyes fell on the- _his_ -baby blue hoodie on which their hands were entangled and trailed up a defined chest hidden under a white t-shirt, a long neck with the faintest pink of a hickey (courtesy of himself) at the base, pink, chapped bitten lips, a cute bunny nose to beautiful angular eyes that peered into his own with the softest hint of concern and overflowing love and understanding and _warmth_.

Doyoung raised his eyebrows and tilted his head a bit to look at him more clearly "All okay, hyung?"

The _soft_ edge of worry that was in his eyes bled into his _soft_ quiet voice. Johnny closed his eyes and took a breath; focusing on the soothing circles Doyoung's thumb was tracing on his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine, bunny just..."

Doyoung's eyebrows raised higher, he understood. "Nervous?"

A nod, a shaky inhale, then another nod.

A smile made its way onto Doyoung's face; faint and mellow like the atmosphere around them that was buzzing with the whispers of the members talking amongst themselves "Hyung, you're coming back after so long it's okay to be nervous."

"But Young, I don't know  _why_ I'm nervous, I have no reason to be. This is my hometown, I was born here."

Doyoung shifted his body to give Johnny his full attention "Hyung, you haven't been back to Chicago since you went to Korea, being nervous is called for, normal even. It's okay to be nervous."

It was clear that Johnny wasn't fully convinced but he hummed anyways, his eyes shifting from Doyoung to his lap.

Doyoung sighed quietly, there was no way he would be able to change his boyfriend's mind until he sees for himself that it's not a problem to be nervous. All he could do was be there for him and that was something that he could do with no problem at all.

He faced forward again now that Johnny wasn't in the mood to talk and used his other hand to nudge his boyfriend's head until it was resting on his shoulder. He heard a small noise of question and felt the head resting against his neck shift a bit.

"Sleep for now, babe. I'll wake you up when we're close enough."

Johnny knew better than to insist he wasn't tired when, actually, he was. The nerves had really sucked out the energy brought by the excitement of coming back. So, without too much fuss he closed his eyes, snuggled into a more comfortable position and went to sleep.

Doyoung would wake him up, he knew.

After God knows how long he felt himself being shaken awake and being the tired person he was, he groaned and moved away from the offending limb trying to disrupt his sleep.

"Hyung, come on you have 30 minues until the camera turns on and 40 minutes until we reach your house. I need to re-do your hair and re-touch your makeup before noona kills me for letting you sleep and ruining her hardwork. Come on, babe." 

Johnny groaned a bit more to show his annoyance before stretching his limbs out. He opened his eyes to see his boyfriend smiling at him apoligetically.

"Sorry, hyung I know how tired you've been lately. Don't worry you can sleep a bit more while I'm doing your makeup and hair, okay?" He landed a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips before going to find the makeup bag.

Johnny took in a deep breath, he knew Doyoung woke him up so that he could settle his nerves and not to really fix his makeup because looking around, almost all the other members were asleep as well.

Except Yuta, who was talking on the phone with someone and he could guess who judging by the dumb smile on his friend's face. Expensive phone bills were a small price to pay (literally) when you missed your boyfriend who is an ocean and two continents away from you. Johnny would be the same if Doyoung was in China instead of Sicheng. Actually, he couldn't even imagine how that would feel. He didn't want to know. He could only hope that Sicheng would be with them soon, for Yuta's sake and for their group.

Taeyong and Jaehyun were curled up on top of each other on one of the bunk beds in the bus. Taeyong looked the most peaceful he had looked in a while in his boyfriend's embrace and Jaehyun had a faint smile on his face. The picture perfect couple. However, Johnny knew that only recently they had fought over something stupid that they won't tell anyone about and had not even looked at one another for the whole duration of the first half of the tour. But, he also knew that they had made up and he only knew that because he had walked in on them crying while hugging each other muttering "I'm sorry, love" and "I love you so much" over and over again, one week back.

Mark and Donghyuck were sitting in the lounge area, cuddling and talking quietly among themselves. Johnny could only guess about what; maybe a new game, maybe the Dreamies or maybe about Mark's anxiety about visiting his own hometown, he could only guess. Despite being the youngest in the group, they have been with each other the longest out of all of the members and it shows through their actions and aura around each other. Johnny knows it took a lot of time for Hyuck to be able to get Mark to love him back, but if anyone could be stubborn enough to knock some sense into Mark's hard brain, it was Donghyuck. And Johnny knew his little brother knew that very well. 

In the midst of his psychoanalysis of the resident couples, his own boyfriend had come back with the stuff he was looking for and snacks for both of them.

 "Okay hyung, you can rest back against the window." Doyoung murmured, his hands deftly pulling out combs and sprays and sponges for retouching the face.

Johnny leaned back until his head was resting against the window. He closed his eyes as soon as Doyoung started combing through his hair with his fingers, the other's gentle ministrations lulling him back to sleep.

\--

"Hyung, are you nervous?" Doyoung's voice could be heard from somewhere from the back the bus. Now that the cameras were back on they had to go back to pretend like they weren't entangled in each other's arms a few moments prior, like they weren't boyfriends but just friends instead; bandmates. 

So, Johnny answered as if Doyoung didn't know already "Yeah," while fixing the clip-on mic to his shirt. 

"Really?" the fake surprise in his bunny's voice was palpable but he kept a straight face as he answered as seriously as he could.

"Mm, I dont know why." Well, atleast that was true.

The car soon pulled upto his house and his members piled around him to get a look at the white suburban house where he grew up.

A crowd of people were waiting outside holding an embarassing poster to welcome him.

Despite this, he couldn't really calm the butterflies in his stomach. He felt a discreet squeeze on his hand as Doyoung moved past him to the front of the little crowd. He felt his heart swell.

Whatever happens, he is home and he can't wait to see what's changed and what's still the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> initially this was going to be a one-shot but my busy shcedule has rendered me helpless alas this will have 3 chapters. 
> 
> dont forget to let me know how it wasss. xx


End file.
